


The Things We Do

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Killer Frost doesn't know how to ask her crush out on a date, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, Frost?”</p><p>“Now, now, I that any way to treat your guest, Dr. Snart?”</p><p>Lisa purses her lips. Her week has been bad enough. With Vibe and Flash running around Central, Lenny and Mick keep getting torn between their jobs and their duties as Citizen Cold and Heat Wave, so Lisa spoke to them more on the coms than she’d seen them in person. When they were face to face, she was treating her own brother and his reckless husband for wounds as well as rampant hallucinations courtesy of Vibe. On top of that, she had to try to invent something that would halt Vibe’s powers like Lenny’s gun slowed Flash.</p><p>Now the third pain in their necks has come strolling into Mercury Labs like she’s got a right to be there. Even worse, she smells like fresh snow and peppermint. Because of course that’s what Lisa notices first.</p><p>Fuck this.</p><p> </p><p>[weekend-conspiracy-theorist asked: how about killergold role reversal ft. perfectly straight (but not that way) lisa and killer frost]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



“What do you want, Frost?”

“Now, now, I that any way to treat your guest, Dr. Snart?”

Lisa purses her lips. Her week has been bad enough. With Vibe and Flash running around Central, Lenny and Mick keep getting torn between their jobs and their duties as Citizen Cold and Heat Wave, so Lisa spoke to them more on the coms than she’d seen them in person. When they were face to face, she was treating her own brother and his reckless husband for wounds as well as rampant hallucinations courtesy of Vibe. On top of that, she had to try to invent something that would halt Vibe’s powers like Lenny’s gun slowed Flash.

Now the third pain in their necks has come strolling into Mercury Labs like she’s got a right to be there. Even worse, she smells like fresh snow and peppermint. Because of course that’s what Lisa notices first.

Fuck this.

Her glare does nothing to diminish Frost’s smirk. Fine. If the bitch wants to play it like that, Lisa’s game.

Suddenly, Killer Frost finds the gold gun pointed right between her eyes.

“I asked you a question, Frost,” snaps Lisa, fingers clenching on the inside of her lab coat’s sleeve. “Cold might have a code against turning enemies into statues, but I need a new decoration for my living room.”

Killer Frost’s laugh sounds like tinkling icicles. “You’re not a killer, Lisa. Maybe in another life, but not in this one.”

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? “Start talking.”

Frost holds her stare for a few seconds longer before shrugging and looking around the lab. “I’m here with a proposition for you.”

Now they’re getting somewhere. The gold gun lowers. “A proposition.”

“Yes. See, while the men are content to keep up their little pissing contest, I’m sure you and I both know it has to end. I can have Vibe and Flash off the streets for a few weeks, give your poor heroes a chance to…cool down.” Lisa is suddenly very glad Frost is not on the same team as Lenny. “Afterwards, their battles will not have such an alarming frequency.”

Mhm. Lisa raises her eyebrow. “In exchange for what?”

Before she can thrust her gold gun back up, Lisa has Killer Frost whispering in her ear, practically kissing her skin. She’s every bit as cold as she looks, and it takes a good deal of Lisa’s self-control not to shiver.

Her eyes widen as Frost tells her the conditions.

“You…” Lisa pulls back to look at her face. Frost is impassive, but there are lines of tension there. (Nerves? Can she even get those?) “Wait, let me get this straight: you want me to have dinner with you?”

Killer Frost’s smirk returns. “For every night next week.”

What…she…Lisa glances at the monitors. Lenny’s on his way to yet another fight against Flash, Mick right on his heels. No doubt Vibe’s lying in wait as well.

Help her family and go on dinner dates with a beautiful villain or…well actually, Lisa doesn’t consider another option. If she’ll finally be honest with herself, this situations’ a win-win.

So she smiles. Something in the line of Killer Frost’s shoulders relaxes.

Lisa takes her hand and kisses her frigid cheek. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
